1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a radiator module structure and particularly to a radiator module structure enhancing heat dissipation.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Due to high technology progressing rapidly, electronic component such as CPU is getting minimized in size and the intensity of unit area is getting higher. Thus, the performance thereof is getting higher incessantly. Hence, the gross generated heat of the electronic components is getting more and more such that it results in electronic ionization and thermal stress in the electronic components to reduce integral steadiness and shorten life span of the electronic components if there is no proper ways to remove the heat.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional radiator module includes a fan 11 and a radiator 12. The radiator 12 has a base 121 to tightly contact with a heat generation unit 13 and a plurality of cooling fins 122 extend upward from the base 121. The fan 11 is disposed away the base 121 and on top of the cooling fins 122. The cooling fins 122 are arranged to space apart from each other to form air clearances 123 in between.
The base 121 absorbs the heat from the heat generation unit 13 by means of heat conduction and transmits the heat to the cooling fins 122. The fan 11 drags fluid to move toward the radiator 12. When the fluid passes through the air clearances 123, heat exchange is performed between the fluid and the cooling fins 122 while the fluid flows outward such that the heat of the cooling fins 122 is able to be brought with the fluid to assist heat removal from the heat generation unit 13 indirectly.
However, the preceding conventional structure provides insufficient capability to remove a great deal of increased heat from the heat generation unit 13 and due to the fan 11 being away the base 12, conjunction between the cooling fins 122 and the base 121 accumulates heat with decreased heat conduction to degrade heat dissipation effect deeply while the fluid reaches to the conjunction.
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. M250226, entitled IMPROVEMENT TYPE RADIATOR, includes a heat conduction base, a wind power device, a first cooling member, a second cooling member and at least a heat pipe. The wind power device is disposed upright on the heat conduction base and provides an air inlet side and an air outlet side. The first and second cooling members are corresponding to the air inlet side and the outlet side respectively and form a plurality of first flow passages and second flow passages extending along the same direction. The heat pipe has a heat receiving section fixedly attached to the heat conduction base and another heat receiving section penetrating the first and the second heat dissipation members. Thus, heat from the first and second heat dissipation members is removed by means of the wind power device.
However, the prior art has a problem in practice. It discloses the wind power device is disposed upright on the heat conduction base but there is no further description regarding how the wind power device to connect with the base. According to disclosure of the prior art, the wind power device is positioned upright on the base without being fixedly attached to the base and it is unavoidable to occur vibration and swinging when the wind power device is in running. It can be understood that not only air current is incapable of passing through the first and second heat dissipation members but also the wind power device is very likely to fall off the base such that the integral radiator module is unable to create function of heat dissipation.
Besides, the prior art further discloses a windshield capable of being attached to the heat conduction base to enclose the wind power device and the first and second heat dissipation members. The wind shield has connecting parts corresponding to four corners of the inlet side and the outlet side of the wind power device respectively such that the wind power device can be secured to the wind shield via fasteners passing through the connecting parts and the four corners of the wind power device.
Actually, the first and second heat dissipation members provides protruding plates at both lateral sides thereof respectively to constitute arrangement of spacing apart from each other to prevent the fluid from overflowing outward during passing through the first and second heat dissipation members. However, the wind shield, which covers the heat conduction base, the wind power device, the first and second heat dissipation members and the heat pipe, not only impedes natural convection between the first and second heat dissipation members and foreign cool air but also gathers the heat inside such that capability of forced convection induced by the wind power device is decreased to affect heat dissipation efficiency.